fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Top Navigation
Hey guys, would you be open to redoing your top-navigation? The current navigation isn't SEO-friendly, and you would improve it's SEO-friendliness by breaking the specific categories into separate tabs. I'm aware there's not much room up there, but I'm sure we can come up with something. �� Emptylord (talk) 16:04, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :Though I believe the top nav has been doing a fine job in its current state, I'm always open for suggestions to improve the wiki. Do you have any suggestion for SEO improvement? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:10, July 27, 2019 (UTC) �� Emptylord (talk) 06:39, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Glad you found my forum post - I didn't notice the link I shared with you was red (I've been on a lot of wikis recently with red/black themes so I didn't think). Since my reply is going to be lengthy and have some formatting, I'm gonna put it under a header rather than indenting (and whatnot). The team behind this request (I'm acting as a liaison here) has proposed the core layout of Three Houses | Worldwide Releases | Japan, with the contents of "Content" being placed beside relevant games for example: * Three Houses ** Characters ** Classes ** New Features * Worldwide Releases ** Other Title *** Characters *** Classes *** New Features ** Another Title *** Stuff * Japan ** Japanese Title *** And so on. * Community * Media (might not be room) The decision to put Three Houses as its own header rather than into the Worldwide Releases is almost certainly because it's the new release and that'll generate a lot of traffic, which is good for both your community and Fandom. That said, it's not entirely a corporate-sounding reason: "three houses characters" (classes and new features) are among the top search requests at the moment. It would genuinely be beneficial to readers to make "what's new?" be right there at the top. P.S. As a brief aside: "List of X in Y" and "List of Y's Xs" is generally considered an archaic naming structure. This isn't related to the above project but rather something that came up while I was asking questions myself - such names also don't lend themselves well to SEO (both Fandom's search engine and third party ones) because no-one searches for "list of", and it can also make inter-page linking difficult since the editor won't suggest relevant article names. The preferred structure (at the moment) is X (Y). In case my Xs and Ys are confusing: * List of Characters in Three Houses ✘ * List of Three Houses' Characters ✘ * Characters (Three Houses) ✔ :I agree with this organization except 3H having its own header. I understand why it's receiving a special treatment but it's too much that a whole lot of other useful contents (such as spinoffs, related titles) that can be put up there on the navigation are hidden due to no room. IMO: * Worldwide Releases ** Other Title *** Characters *** Classes *** New Features ** Another Title *** Stuff * Japan ** Japanese Title *** And so on. * Other Titles ** Spin-offs *** Spin-off A *** Spin-off B ** Related Titles *** Title A *** Title B * Community :3H will still be under WW releases but may be highlighted with CSS to indicate it being a new release if that's a good enough compromise. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:07, July 29, 2019 (UTC) You certainly don't need to compromise - you can do as much as little as you want. However, that compromise does look good and my superiors say they're happy with what you've decide. If you'd like me to make the changes, let me know, but I suspect you know what you're doing. �� Emptylord (talk) 06:21, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :I tried implementing the navigation as we discussed but here's the problem: Level 2 navigation only allows up to 7 items, with the current number of titles released as many as 16, we cannot make them fit under just 2 level-1 navigations. Do you have any suggestion we can overcome this problem? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:39, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Oops, yeah, that's a bit of an oversight. I've asked the team and the two solutions they've proposed are: #List the 6 most recent games and then have a More... link to the category. #List the 6 most recent games and then have a More... submenu with more titles. You appear to have already tried option 2 - do you not like how it looks? I would personally merge the two solutions and have the More submenu ALSO be a link to a category, but that depends on whether or not you have the appropriate categories. �� Emptylord (talk) 16:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Great proposals indeed, I've linked suitable categories/pages to respective headers as well as changing Other Titles > Misc. to include more useful links and narrow down our level 1 navigation a bit. Hope this works. In regards to list page names, I'll forward the discussion to your talk page. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:08, August 3, 2019 (UTC)